Poison Rose
by OML.Layla
Summary: Josephine Gilbert was the complete opposite of her twin, but still managed to get in the middle of the supernatural drama. The eldest Salvatore even starts to take a liking to her. He gets under her skin and brings out parts of her she didn't know existed. REWRITE TO ABIGAIL GILBERT. Warning; profanity, drug/alcohol use, and lemons. Damon/OC but a little Klaus/OC just for fun ;)
1. Chapter One: Friday Night Bites

_**Chapter One: Friday Night Bites**_

So, I guess tonight is the night I face reality for the first time in three months.

Three months ago, I left my home town; Mystic Falls. I convinced my aunt Jenna to let me go to Michigan for a special nursing program over the summer, but the real reason I wanted to go to Michigan was because I had to get away from the fact that my parents were dead.

There was this car crash that happened at the beginning of the summer where they spiralled off the road over Wickery Bridge. My twin sister, Elena, was also in the car at the time, but she managed to survive, thankfully. I don't think I could survive without my twin, even if she was ridiculously annoying. Because we were identical twins, it was usually hard for people to tell us apart, so we came up with an agreement to wear our hair in different styles, so people knew who was who. Her, having more patience, agreed to keep her hair straighten, and I left my hair in it's natural, curly, condition.

I thought I could run away from my parents death, but summer came to an end and it was time for me to return to my family. Initially, I had planned on getting to Mystic Falls for the first day of school, but then my plane got delayed and I'm just getting here now.

Even though I had been away for a few months, I had kept in contact with Elena and got all the juicy gossip that was happening; including the hot new guy at school, who she was now dating. Stefan, I think his name was. Anyways, I think it's nice that she is getting to be happy again, even though I don't support her choice in ending things with Matty.

Well, here I am. Waiting outside the door of my childhood home, trying to build up the courage to let myself in. What if Jeremy hates me? He wasn't happy that I left right after our parents death, not even attending their funeral. What if he won't forgive me?

I was about to turn around and maybe put off this whole altercation, until I was ready to accept the fact that people would be upset with me for just leaving. But that might not be in a while. Ehh, I could get away with it.

Just as I was going to make my escape the door opened and before I knew it I was being crushed by my auburn haired aunt and the squeal that came out of her mouth was very weird.

"It'd be nice to breathe, you know?" She was squeezing so tight i thought my lungs were going to collapse. She quickly let me go, allowing the air to finally fill my lungs. Ah, air is good.

"I missed you so much. Get in here." She said and pulled me into the house by my arm, whilst my other arm was dragging my suitcase behind me.

"When did you get so pulley?" I mean this women had a stone hard grip.

"When you went to Michigan for three months." I was practically her best friend. We gossiped together all the time, and told each other things you wouldn't necessarily talk about with your parents.

"Josie?" I heard a familiar voice. Well, it should be familiar; it was basically mine.

"Hey, sis." I waved awkwardly. "Surprise." I hadn't told anybody I was planning on coming back to Mystic Falls. I figured if I didn't tell anybody, then I could back out if I wanted to, but I guess it's a little too late for that now.

"Oh my god!" She ran up to me and hugged me. "You guys are aware that humans need oxygen, right? Or is that just a foreign concept?" Jesus, these people need to learn that hugging doesn't always mean strangling.

"Sorry." She said, sheepishly. I noticed Jeremy walking by, not even seeing I was there.

"Hey, pothead!" I called, and he actually turned around. Hmm, that is definitely a concern.

"Should I be concerned that you actually responded to that?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, Josie. Hi." Are you kidding me? Is he seriously high right now?

"This is what's been happening while I was gone?" I turn to Jenna, who was now our legal guardian.

"Don't look at me. Try getting him to listen to anything. It's like talking to a wall." Jenna shrugged.

"Hmm, let's see if I can fix that." I challenge and then turn back to my druggy little brother. "Listen here, little Gilbert. You better get your little hormonale, stoned, ass up to your room and hope to god I didn't bring my bat with me back from Michigan."

His eyes widen immediately and he looks to Jenna for help. "Don't look at me. I've learned my lesson in trying to get in between you guy's fights." Jenna told him, not getting involved in what was soon going to be an altercation between me and him. This wasn't much of a surprise, me and him were always getting in fights, but we were also ridiculously close. However, I don't know how close I'll be with this new Jeremy.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep, anyways." He exited the conversation, walking up the stairs.

"Oh, since you're here Josie, maybe you can help me with this dinner I'm having tonight with Bonnie and Stefan." Elena suggested.

"The new boyfriend. Well, I need to meet him anyways, so why not." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Don't be to hard on him. He's a good guy. Now, I just have to convince Bonnie."

"Bonnie doesn't like him? Oh, sis, that's not a good sign. Bonnie loves everybody." Bonnie was like that girl that always looked out for her friends no matter what.

"She's been going through this thing where her Grams has been trying to convince her she's like a witch and I think she's actually starting to believe it."

"Well, since you two are having friends over, I think I'm gonna go up to my room and binge watch Friends." Jenna interrupted.

"Right after this dinner is over, expect me to be up there with you." I told her, considering Friends was one of my all time favorites.

"I'll have a tub of your cookie dough ice cream waiting for you." She said, before disappearing up to her room.

I decided to be the nice twin and help Elena pour all the take out she bought into bowls, but the doorbell rang. "That's Bonnie." Elena told me.

"I'll get it. Let's see if she can tell the difference." I smirked, earning a playful smile from my sister.

"You really know how to give people a hard time, don't you?" She laughed.

"And I take pride in it." I say before going to answer the door. As soon as I opened it I mustered up my best Elena voice, which wasn't hard considering we had the same voice.

"Finally, I need help emptying take out into cute bowls, so people Stefan thinks I actually made it." I said. I really thing I should go into acting. Like come on. You can't buy this kind of talent.

"No way! You're back!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a quick hug.

"What are you talking about? Oh you should remind me to buy Josie a present, I think she really deserves it after all that bullying I did to her as a child." I continued the act.

"I know it's you Josie. You're a horrible actor." She laughed off.

I gasped in shock, that she would lie to me like that. "How dare you Bennett? According to popular belief I am the best actor in this household."

"Which isn't saying much." She joked. "So when did you get back."

"Um like an hour ago. It was kind of a surprise."

"Can you guys get over here and help me get this food in the bowls?" Elena yells from the kitchen.

Bonnie turns to me and says, "You weren't lying, were you?"

"Bonnie Bennett, do I ever lie?" I say crossing my arms.

"Do you really want me to answer that question." She asked.

"Mmm probably not." I shrugged and we walked into the kitchen together.

"You know putting it in fancy bowls isn't fooling anyone." Bonnie said once she saw what my poor sister was doing. I jumped up on the counter.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" My sister asked herself as she ignored Bonnie's comment.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said, in a monotone voice. Creepy.

Elena opened up the drawer Bonnie said the spoons were in and surprise, surprise, there were the serving spoons.

"Ooo witchy." I commented, but Bonnie sent me glare.

"To soon?" I guessed.

"That doesn't mean anything. You've been in this house a bunch of times." Elena was clearly not believing this witch stuff.

"So what, you live here and you didn't even know where they were." I told Elena.

"Josie's right." Bonnie agreed. The bell rings.

"That's Stefan. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal, loving self." Elena told Bonnie before turning to me, "And you...don't be weird."

I gasped, "Me, weird? Never." She gave me a pointed look before heading off to let her boyfriend in.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie said to herself, before opening up one of the drawers that held the birthday candles.

"So cool."

* * *

My sister is officially the worst dinner host in the world. Everyone was sitting at the table eating in complete silence. The only sound in the room was the sound of silverware clustering against plates.

"So, um. Anyone want to fill the silence with actual words before I decide to claw my eyeballs out of their sockets out of boredom." I said casually. But i meant every words of it. I was beyond bored. Not how I imagined spending my night back.

"Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan about you're family." Elena suggested.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie, said in a dismissive tone. I sent her my best glare, but she just brushed it off.

"No about the witches." Elena pushed. At least her pushiness is coming in handy.

"Yeah, Bonnie's ancestors were witches and it's super cool." I added.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"That's because you need to expand your vocabulary." I retorted.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan told us, cooperating in the conversation.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie corrected.

Stefan seemed to be surprised by this and then told her that he heard pretty cool things about Salem witches. Well, he didn't exactly say that, but he said something along those lines and seemed to hook Bonnie and hopefully win her over.

I have to admit, Stefan's a pretty cool dude. He even got my name right and didn't call me Elena by accident.

The doorbell rang, interrupting the dinner. "Who else did you invite?" I asked, getting up from my seat. She shook her head before I walked off the to the door. As soon as I opened it i was presented with one of the hottest guys I've seen in a long time. He had these capturing ice blue eyes and dark, raven hair. And just from looking at him I could tell he was ridiculously fit. I was so caught up in looking at this guy that i barely recognized my perky blonde friends that was standing next to him.

"Oh my god, Josie!" She ran in to the house and tackled me with a hug, while she held a box with her other hand.

"Hey, Care." I said and she released me. "I didn't know you were coming back." She said.

"It was a surprise." I told her.

"I don't believe we've met." The guy Caroline brought said, pulling my attention back to him.

"Um, I'm Josephine, Elena's twin sister." I introduced.

"That's Stefan's brother, Damon." Caroline said, for him.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan said, appearing behind me.

"Waiting for Josephine to invite me in." Damon said, with a smirk presented on his face. I have to admit it was pretty hot, but the way Stefan was looking at him gave off the impression that he was bad news.

"Oh, Damon, Caroline. I didn't know you were coming." Elena said as she joined us at the entrance.

"Bonnie told me you were having dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline told her, holding up her box of dessert.

"Oh, okay. Damon you can come…" She was about to invite him in, but Stefan interrupted her.

"No, no, no. We were just finishing up." He must really not like his brother.

"It's fine you can just come in." Elena said, before walking back into the kitchen leaving us at the door. Damon let his foot cross the threshold with a smirk still on his face, but it was directed at Stefan.

As he walked in he brushed himself against my body, making unwanted shivers shot through my body. By the look on his face, I knew he saw the reaction he caused.

"You have a lovely home, Josephine." He complimented as he looked around.

"Ugh, please don't call me that. I hate that name. You can call me Josie." I told him.

"Okay, Josie." he nodded letting his eyes rest on me for a second.

* * *

After eating Caroline's cake we all moved to the living room. Damon took the love seat and Caroline took his lap. Ugh, they seriously need to get a room. Stefan and Elena both sat on the couch and I sat on the arm of the couch next to Elena. Bonnie decided to stick to the chair that was positioned across from the couch.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline encouraged Stefan.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said, finishing his big inspirational speech that everyone in the room could tell was complete crap; including me, whose been keeping a close eye on him and from the not so secret glances he's been sending my way, he was doing the same.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said, and I could see that this wasn't going to end well, because Caroline has always been the jealous type despite having a big heart.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie defended.

"I guess we can put her in the back. It'd be so much easier if Josie didn't quite the team. She was so good at teaching people the numbers last minute. Now that you're back you can join the team again." Caroline brought up. Once upon a time I use to be way more into cheer leading then Elena was, but now I don't think it's my thing anymore.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." I mumbled.

"You two don't really come off as the cheer leading type." Damon pointed out and Elena was going to come up with something to say, but Caroline beat her to it. This should be good.

"Oh, it's just 'cause their parents died. Yeah, I mean, they're just totally going through a blah phase. They used to be way more fun." Everybody looked at her with complete shock. What is this woman thinking. Maybe she's getting pot from Jeremy. She finally realized that she shouldn't have said that, but she knew she couldn't take it back so she said, "And I say that with complete sensitivity." Yeah, cause that makes it all better.

"Um, I'm gonna go do the dishes." I excused myself.

When I got into the kitchen I started loading dishes into the dishwasher until there were only a few dishes left in the sink. I was about to close it anyways until someone entered the kitchen.

"One more." Damon said holding out a cup. I went to grab it, but it quickly slipped through it fingers. I prepared myself for the sound of glass shattering, but Damon caught it before it hit the ground.

"Thanks." I said before grabbing the cup from him and rinsing it out.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." He said sincerely. I didn't know what to say; that was the last thing I thought he'd say, so just gave him an understanding nod.

"Who'd you lose?" I asked curiously. He seemed surprised by this question, but nonetheless, he answered.

"The woman I loved, her name was Katherine." He answered truthfully.

"Oh, yeah. Elena told me about her. She was Stefan's ex. How'd she die?" I asked another question as I went to put the cup in the dishwasher, but Damon took it from my hands and put it in the dishwasher for me.

"A fire. It was a while ago." I nodded her head sympathetically before closing the dishwasher.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions or anything, but you don't seem to like me very much." Damon brought up. It was true. I've been keeping my guard up ever since he showed up. He gives me bad feeling in my gut.

"I don't know you." I explained simply.

"I think we'd be great friends." Damon said enthusiastically.

"You don't know me either." I pointed out.

"You remind me of someone." He told me.

"Let me guess, does her name start with a 'K' and rhyme with 'Patherine'?" I guessed sarcastically, making Damon chuckle.

"Nice guess."

I started the dishwasher and was going to walk away, but decided to turn back around and found Damon was already looking at me.

"I'm sorry about Katherine. I know what it's like it lose someone you love." I repeated his words and left before seeing his reaction.

* * *

As I promised, I went up to Jenna's room after everyone left and ate my ice cream as we watched Friends.

"Ugh, how can he expect her to just forgive him. They were broken up for what? 2 hours before he just slept with any other girl. And he wasn't even going to tell her!" I exclaimed, getting angry with the show even though I've seen this episode a thousand time.

"Exactly! He deserves to be dumped." Jenna agreed.

I stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth, "How was the dinner?" She asked me.

"Well, it was take out so, better than if Elena actually tried to cook." I joked.

"Yeah, she can not cook for the life of her."

"I found out Stefan has a mega hot older brother, but he gives off this weird dangerous vibe." I told her.

"What about Tyler?" She asked.

"Tyler can go fall in a well for all I care. Plus, I don't like Damon or anything, I can just recognize good looks when I see them." Tyler was my ex. Also one of the reasons I wanted to leave Mystic Falls. A couple days after my parents died, before their funeral, I found him and Vicki in bed together. It's the reason I left before going to mom and dad's funeral.

"You're right. No guys this year. They are merely distractions."

* * *

_(Dream)_

_Josephine was laying in her bed watching Friends on her T.V. enjoying the fact that the dinner was over. She looked over to see what time it was, but instead of finding her digital clock she found Damon laying next to her looking at her. _

"_What are you doing here, Damon? I thought you left?" She asked, seeming surprisingly calm. _

"_Why would I leave?" He asked rhetorically, with a smirk before leaning towards her mouth and capturing her lips in his. She willingly moved her lips along with his and let him push himself on top of her. _

_He started kissing down her jaw to her neck and them all of a sudden she felt the sharp pain enter her neck._

"_Ow." She flinched making him move his head to look at her, but what she saw scared her more then the pain in her neck. His face wasn't...normal anymore. The whites of his eyes were red and he had red and grey veins crawling under his eyes. But this wasn't nearly as frightening as the fangs extracted from his teeth. _

"_Ahhhhhh"_


	2. Chapter Two: Friday Night Bites Part B

_**Chapter Two: Friday Night Bites Part B**_

"Josie, get up!" I hear my annoying brother say from next to me. Can't a girl any sleep?

"You get up." I mumbled, even though it might not have made any sense. Oh well, I can't be expected to _always_ make sense.

"Elena told me to wake you up and I don't need to hear another lecture from her." He said as he tried to shake me awake.

"Stop smoking pot and maybe you won't get as many lectures." I advised and buried my head into the blankets.

"Fine. I guess we'll do this the hard way." I heard him walk away, so I just closed my eyes and let the feeling of sleep slowly creep over my body, but then I heard my shower being turned on. Is he seriously using my shower? Doesn't he have his own? I mentally shrugged and decided to yell at him about it later.

I was about 3 seconds from being completely asleep again, but then I felt my body being picked up off my bed and my blanket fell off my body.

"Jeremy! What the hell are you doing? I just wanna sleep!" I exclaimed as he carried me over his shoulder. Also, how the hell is he carrying me? I really need to put some weight on.

"This is what you get for being so difficult." He said and before I know it I'm in my bathroom and I'm being dropped into my bathtub. Not just that, but the freaking shower was on! So now I'm soaked _and_ tired.

He quickly scurries away, leaving me sitting in my bathtub, wet. "JEREMY LESLEY GILBERT!" I scream as loud as I can. I quickly get out of the shower and go into my room to grab my bat. I start making my way to his room, but it was empty. Ha! He knew I would be looking for pay back. Ohhh he's dead.

I run downstairs and I see him sitting on couch and as soon as he sees me he starts laughing hysterically, that is until he sees my bat.

"Aunt Jenna!" He calls as I stomp towards him. I was only a few feet away, bat in hand, when Jenna ran in front of me.

"Wow, wow, wow. What's going on here? And why are you all wet?" She asked, earning a glare.

"He picked me up out of my bed and put me in the shower! So now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to ensure I only have one sibling to worry about." I say about to make my way to Jeremy, who was laughing again. Ha! He's laughing now, wait until I get my revenge. However, Jenna stopped me again.

"As your new legal guardian it's my job to ensure you don't murder each other, so I'm afraid you are stuck with two siblings for now. Just go back upstairs and take a shower." Jenna advises. I look at her, knowing there is no point in arguing.

"Fine." I sigh. I quickly stick my tongue out Jeremy before walking back upstairs.

* * *

After a long, relaxing, shower I decided to get dressed for the football game that was supposed to be today. I figured I mine as well get back involved with these events, now that I'm back. I got dressed in a white t-shirt that I tucked into my dark blue, ripped, jeans. I added a black belt with silvers holes on it and then my black combat boots. As always, I let my natural curly hair fall down my back. I looked into the mirror and I studied my outfit. My eyes drifted off to my necklace. It was a silver bullet. Not a real one of course.

While I was in Michigan I met this guy and he gave it to me. We were really good friends. He was the one who made me feel happy for the first time since the accident. We had a lot of fun together. Then I had to leave and come back to Mystic Falls and he gave me this necklace as a goodbye present thing. His name was...wait. What was his name? Wow I'm getting old. I'm sure it'll come to me later.

* * *

"Why aren't you wearing your cheer leading outfit?" My sister questioned as soon as she was me.

"Because I'm not a cheerleader anymore." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does Caroline know that?' She asked.

"No, but I'm sure she'll get the hint when she sees me not in my cheer leading outfit."

"No! You can't quit yet. I'm quitting today. She'll kill us." No,no, no. No way I'm cheering so she can get out of it.

"Correction; she's gonna kill you. I haven't been here for three months, so I have an excuse." I pointed out.

"Come on Josie. I hate cheer leading." She begged.

"I do too. Plus, I couldn't even help you out if I wanted to. I threw away my outfit before I even left for Michigan." I told her.

"Where is your outfit?" Caroline said, coming out of nowhere. I'm definitely not getting in the middle of Caroline's wrath.

"That's my cue to go. See ya sis." I said, walking away, before Elena could pull me into her confrontation with the one and only Caroline Forbes.

"Hey, Josie." i hear a familiar voice say. I turn around and see my bestest friend Matthew Donovan standing there.

"Matty!" I yelled in excitement before launching myself into his arms and he quickly reacted by hugging me back.

"Out of everybody in this boring town I've missed you the most." I told him before pulling away.

"I've missed you too. It's been kinda boring without you annoying me all the time." He joked.

"You love me." I pointed out.

"Sadly." He shrugged.

"I heard about what happened to Vicki. Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's all healed up, but she's still Vicki." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry." I sincerely said.

"It's fine. How was Michigan?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Fun. It was nice to see new things and meet new people." I told him, almost like it was a prepared automatic response. Weird.

"But I wasn't too pleased to come home and find out my favorite sibling turned into some sort of goth, pothead." I added.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I'm sure it's just a phase he's going through." He said, hopefully and I just gave him a weak smile.

* * *

It's night now and all the hormonal teenagers from my school are all riled up in a group listening to Mr. Tanner give some big speech about how now that they have Stefan on the team they have a chance at winning. It was obviously a lot longer than that, but not as interesting. I decided against going and cheering the team on and, instead, I sat on a truck with my brother and watched from afar. Of course, I did this after I had a long talk with him about if he ever pulled a stunt like he did today he would be waking up without eyebrows. After that we came to an understanding.

Now, I'm taking full advantage in the fact that my brother is into drugs and alcohol and I decided to drink with him. Don't judge.

"I wanna have serious talk with whoever thought Mr. Tanner was a good choice for a teacher." I muttered, taking a sip from the bottle of tequila me and Jeremy we're sharing.

"Tell me about it. By the way, you know if Elena sees us she'll kill you just as much as she'll kill me." he said.

"Hopefully I'll be too drunk to hear her." I shrugged.

"This is why you're my favorite sister. Elena is always try to get me to express my feelings and control me." He complained.

"I know Elena can be very...overbearing, but she means well." I defended my twin.

"I know. It's just irritated sometimes." He said, taking the bottle from me and taking a long sip.

"You're just gonna have to learn to love it."

Before he could even say something we saw Tyler walking towards us with Vicki holding him back. What the hell? All of a sudden Jeremy got super serious and jumped off the truck and started stalking towards Tyler.

Ugh great, my idiot brother and douche ex about to get into what looks like a fight. Just what I need.

"Jeremy. Don't be stupid." I called after him as I jumped down and walked after him.

"Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler taunted.

"Tyler shut up before I personally kick your ass." I said catching up to him, but as soon as he saw me he looked shocked. Oh I guess he didn't know I was back in town, but he didn't have time to react because Jeremy threw a punch, connecting his fist with Tyler's jaw. Before I knew it they were rolling around on the ground throwing punches at each other.

Ugh I hate being the bigger person. I cracked my knuckles before running over to there spot on the floor and trying to pull Tyler off my brother.

"Get your over-gelled, fake tan, douche ass off my brother." I yelled as I struggled to get him off. He easily used his arm to push me aside and send me to the ground.

I hate guys. I stood up and dusted off my pants and I was going to go and try again, but then Stefan showed up and stopped the fight.

Finally, someone willing to stop this. He definitely just earned some points. Elena has a good guy. Just not as good as Matt.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" He yelled at Tyler, but this just seemed to infuriate him more. He even threw a freaking punch to Stefan's stomach. Such an asshole. Good thing I broke up with him.

The weird thing was that Stefan didn't even flinch. I mean it was like Tyler didn't just punch him. It was kinda weird and I'm guessing Tyler thought the same thing when his face changed to something close to fear and confusion. Then, out of nowhere, my stupid brother grabbed a bottle that broke in the process of their fighting and swung it at Tyler. Was he really so stupid?

"Jeremy!" I yelled, but Stefan saw it coming and pushed Tyler out of the way, but the broken bottle cut Stefan's hand as he was doing that. Thankfully, Elena and Matt decided to make an appearance and Matt dragged Tyler away. I ran over to Jeremy, but Elena got there before I did.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." Elena said, picking Jeremy up from the ground, clearly pissed.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy told her, pushing her off of him.

"Yeah you smell fine."

"Just stop! Okay?" He yelled.

"Elena, I got this." I ensured her. She gave me a pointed look that I just nodded my head to. She then walked away and went off to see if Stefan was okay.

"Thanks, Jo." He said thankfully, but I just shook my head.

"Just...go to Grill and clean up. I'll meet you there." I told him, wanting to grab my leather jacket first, cause it was getting cold. He nodded and started walking in the direction of the Grill.

What am I gonna do with him? I shook my head to myself before heading to my car. When I got there I quickly unlocked my car, and grabbed my jacket from the passengers sleep. I slipped it on and then closed the door. As soon as I turned around I was face to face with….Damon?

I jumped and I could feel my heart beating at a hundred miles an hour.

"Has anyone ever told you sneaking up on people is rude?" I asked rhetorically.

"I didn't intend to scare you." He stated, but the smug smirk on his face said otherwise.

"Then what exactly were you_ intending _to do?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I was about to go see my brother play his first game, but I saw you I could resist saying hi." He told me, but I got a really bad feeling about his presence.

"Okay well you said it." I said awkwardly.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." He says.

"Your entire aura screams the exact opposite." I told him, truthfully. I can't deny his good looks, but I also can't deny that I feel like he is bad news.

"My...aura?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, um was there something you needed." I asked.

"Truth is, I'm hiding from Caroline." He replies.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what people are supposed to do in healthy relationships."

"I just don't think things are going to work out between us."

"I think you're telling this to the wrong person." I tell him, not wanting to get involved in whatever relationship they have together.

"I don't think so. I actually think you are the perfect person to be telling this too." He says, in a flirtatious way. Oh not a good sign.

"Why is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I think you're attracted to me." He stated, so confidently. Jesus this guy has an ego.

"Excuse me?" Does he not remember that has a girlfriend?

"Don't try to deny it. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." I opened my mouth, but nothing would come out. I think because on some level he was right, mostly about the dreaming part. I mean I literally just met this guy yesterday. How could he just assume all of this was true. Just thinking about the dream giving me chills. But I was, in no way shape or form, going to act on any of those thoughts for multiple reasons. The main reason being he's dating Caroline and I've been friends with her for my whole life. I know girl code.

"And right now you want to kiss me." He said as his face edged closer to mine. His lips were about an inch away from mine and I was almost tempted to... NO! Ugh have some will power woman! I put my hands up to his chest and shoved him away.

"You're dating one of best friends. I don't know about you, but I know what it feels like to be cheated on and there is no way I'll put Caroline through that. I don't know what game your playing, Damon, but I want no part of it." I tell him, making sure I'm stern and he seemed kind of shocked that I didn't kiss him. I guess rejection doesn't happen to often to him.

"And just to be clear. I am not Katherine." I added, harshly before walking away.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry, this chapter is so short. I was just trying to wrap up the next episode. Also, I will be posting a new chapter to this story every single Monday to keep consistency. I also wanted to answer some of you guys comments from the last chapter.**

**Only Reviewer: Josephine is Elena's identical twin, but thank you for liking my ****character, Josephine.**

**Lazybug: I will be updating every Monday.**

**Guest: I can ensure you that Josephine will not be like Elena in any shape or form. I will be trying my hardest to make her her own character, but I'm happy you enjoyed my previous chapter. **

**I wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I wasn't expecting that much support on just the first chapter, but I appreciate it a lot :) **


	3. Chapter Three: Family Ties

**Authors Note: I know it isn't Monday, but I was in a really good mood. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Family Ties**_

Mr. Tanner was dead. Killed to be exact. Apparently a mountain lion wandered up to school right before the game started and killed him. Matt found him at the back of school. I mean, Mr. Tanner was a dick, but I would never wish that upon anyone. It's just scary to think that a mountain lion would be walking so far into town.

Well, on a different note I'm currently at the grill with Bonnie and Caroline talking about our plans for the Founder's Day Party thing. We were all supposed to go together, but Caroline decided she wanted to go with Damon. I don't understand why though. Especially since she knows that he tried to kiss me.

"So you're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about Josie and I?" Bonnie asked our mutual bestie, Caroline.

"You guys can go with each other." Caroline shrugged.

"That's not the point. You said you wanted to go to this thing as a friend group. You know; girl power." I pointed out, pumping my fist in the air, when I said girl power.

"Yeah, and what about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie added.

"Am I supposed to care?" She replied snarkily.

"Yes, Caroline. You are supposed to care what you're mother thinks of you bringing a 21 year old as a date." I replied with a blank voice.

"Plus, he's older, sexy, danger guy." Bonnie continued.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline jokes.

"No more witch jokes. That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." Bonnie said sternly. Apparently, Bonnie had been drawing these three number over and over again and when Mr. Tanner died all three numbers where at the place he died at. Kinda creepy if you ask me, but just as awesome, if it were under different circumstances.

"I still don't understand why you want to be with this guy. Especially after I told you he tried to kiss me the other night." I pointed out, confused.

"He apologized for it and he's not dangerous. He just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama." I looked over at Bonnie and I saw how she just became more interested in what Caroline had to say. However, when I looked past her I saw Tyler and Vicki talking behind the bar. I know I sort of claimed that I'm over him, but I'm not particularly fond in watching the guy I use to love be all close with the girl he cheated on me with.

"Um, I have to go, but Bonnie, you should come over and get dressed with me before the party." I interrupted. Bonnie gave me a weird look before turning around to see what I was looking at. When she saw Tyler and Vicki she turned back towards me and nodded, understanding why I didn't want to stick around.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I sent her a thankful smile before saying goodbye to Caroline and then leaving.

I finally got home and I took it upon myself and heated up a chocolate chip cookie. For some reason it's the only way I can eat them or they taste disgusting. Elena and Jeremy were sitting on the couch in the living room watching T.V.

"Why are you eating a cookie? Couldn't you try eating something healthy for once?" Elena questioned me as I was sitting on the chair across from the couch.

"You see, I eat when I'm hungry. And usually when I'm hungry I crave something. I don't think I'm going to be hungry and then say 'oh some broccoli would be so good right now'. So I think I'm going to stick to my cookie." I explained. I don't understand why my sister must criticize everything I do. I was simply just eating my cookie. Not bothering anyone. Ugh, the way I'm treated around here is a joke.

"Whatever. When you get diabetes I don't want to hear it." Elena says and before I could come up with a response the doorbell rings.

"I got it. Anything to get away from you two arguing." Jeremy says while getting up.

I see him go up to the door,but then as soon as he opens it he tries to close it again, but the person on the other side of the door uses their foot to stop it from closing again. Elena gives me questioning look before getting up and walking to the door.

"Jeremy, usually when you answer the door your supposed to keep the door open for more than two seconds." I said, from my seat.

"It's Tyler." He said, spitefully.

"Well, in that case…" I got up from my seat and walked up to the door. I saw a surprised looking Tyler standing on the other side of the doorway, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I didn't even think before I took the door knob and slammed the door in his face.

"Josephine!" Elena exclaimed at my rudeness, but in my defense he deserved it. However, Elena didn't think so because walked to the door and opened it back up and as soon as I saw his face again I didn't even bother hiding the eye roll that came.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

"Well, she isn't here at the moment maybe you should go back home." I suggested, sarcastically.

"Ignore her. She's just being her usual self." The twin said. I rolled my eyes at her comment, oh well. I tried to ignore the sad glances he was throwing my way, because I knew it would just get me more angry. "I have the boxes right here. Be careful with them." Elena said walking away to grab the boxes.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." I scoffed at my little brothers retort. Does he not remember when he got beat up by this guy?

"Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?" Elena said to them, walking back with the boxes.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler said.

"I got your punk." What does that even mean?

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." Elena interrupted, handing Tyler the boxes and walking away leaving me and Jeremy at the door.

It went quiet for a second before Tyler said, "Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Great. Can I please push him off a bridge? I mean seriously? He's got some nerve saying that while I'm standing right there.

"Not even if you meant it."

"Which you probably don't. We all know how you treat people who you _like._" I added, snarkily.

"Josie...Can I talk to you?" He asked me, making me chuckle.

"You're joking right?" I asked and before could even answer I slammed the door in his face once again.

"I didn't know my sister was so mean. Oh wait...yeah I did." Jeremy joked.

"Ha ha," I said dryly, "You love me. I even think I'm your favorite sister." I stated confidently.

"Sadly." I couldn't help but let a squeal come from throat

"Oh my god. I never thought I'd ever hear you admit that. It's even better when you're going through your 'i hate everybody, but Vicki' phase." I said imitating him with my best guy voice.

"I immediately regret telling you that."

"I should make T-shirts! I have so many ideas!" I exclaimed.

"No."

"I can't wait to tell Jenna. And all of your friends, too." I rambled.

"This is why I don't admit anything to you." He groaned before walking away.

I don't know what his deal is, probably just puberty.

* * *

"Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen." Bonnie says holding out two different colored nail polishes.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked with a smile on her face.

"I'll take naughty vixen." I said taking the darker color.

"Look at you guys, getting all pretty for your dates." Bonnie said sounding happy for us.

"You are my date." I pointed out, sending her a playful wink. She laughed at me before saying;

"I know, but still. You two actually seem happy. Well more Elena," Then she turned to me, " you have always been the same." I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "It's a gift."

"I am happy...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena said and I noticed it too.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie told us.

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena urged.

Bonnie then went on with telling us that Caroline had informed her that Stefan and Damon both dated this girl Katherine, but she chose Damon and then Stefan got super mad and tried to break them up by manipulating her. Eventually it worked and she left Damon.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena said after hearing the story that Caroline fed to Bonnie.

"I second that. There is no way Stefan did all that stuff. I mean have you met the guy?" I agreed.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie explained.

After that weird conversation we all got changed.

* * *

Me and Bonnie walked into the Lockwood Mansion and were immediately greeted with Mrs. Lockwood.

"Hi girls. You both look amazing." She complimented. I looked down at my outfit; a grey, skin tight, dress that reach just above my knees. I decided to match it with my leather jacket and a pair of black high-heeled booties.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood." Bonnie said for the both of us as I sent her a kind smile.

"Well I hope you enjoy your night." She said sending us inside.

"I'm going to go see if Caroline is here. You coming?" Bonnie asked me.

I looked around for a second and let the reality that this night was going to be boring sink in. That's when I spotted the champagne.

"I think I'm going to go converse with that very handsome waiter with the tray of alcoholic drinks."

"When you say handsome are you talking about the waiter or the alcohol?" Bonnie asked with amusement in her voice.

"Is there a difference?" I hear Bonnie chuckle as I strut over to the waiter.

"Hey there." I say to the waiter with a flirty voice.

"Hi. Would you like some champagne?" He asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"As a matter of fact I would." I said taking a glass off the tray and bringing it to my lips. I could tell that he was not usually the type of guy I would go for. He was more in Elena's category of guys. But I need a little fun in my life.

"What's your name?" He asked once I removed the glass from my lips.

"Jo-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because I was rudely interrupted by Damon's presence.

"Hey guys." he said with what I could tell was a fake smile.

"Hi." The waiter said back, clearly uncomfortable.

"So what are you two up to?" Damon asked pointedly to the waiter causing me to roll my eyes.

"We're were just having a very nice conversation before you came along." I said for the poor guy and then downed the rest of my champagne in one sip.

"Hmm, well I was wondering if you would want to dance." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then slowly said, "No," in a very suspicious voice.

"Come on it's just one dance. And Stefan stole my date." He pleaded, but I still had a bad feeling about it. Then I remembered what Jenna said to me; I was always drawn to the bad boys. Well ha! Not this bad boy. Almost like on cue Stefan came over with Caroline.

"Oh great Stefan's here! And there's your date! Go have fun." I said with a huge smile, before taking off. Just being around him made me feel awkward because of last night.

I saw Matt and my first instinct was to go say hi, but then my eyes caught sight of Tyler moving through a crowd of people towards me. There is no way I can talk to him right now. I don't want to. I started looking around at my options and when my eyes landed on Damon talking to Sheriff Forbes I figured that was my way out even though I just walked away from him. Oh well. I quickly made my way over to him. He noticed me and sent me a questioning look.

"Hey Ms. Forbes, mind if I steal Damon away for a second?" I asked, in a hurried tone.

"Uh yeah sure. Go for it." She encouraged, but seemed to be confused.

I grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders.

"Well, this was a nice surprise." He commented smugly.

"Don't be flattered, I'm just trying to avoid a much needed confrontation." I tell him, sternly. I really don't need to add to his already big ego.

"With who?" He asked, seeming amused.

"That is none of your concern." I told him, but of course Tyler had to walk up to us, basically giving away who I was avoiding.

"Can we talk?" He asked, sending glares at Damon, but Damon just seemed to be amused.

"I'm kinda busy right now, Tyler." I tell him, acting like I didn't care about his presence, but that was the complete opposite of the truth.

"Then when?" He asked, desperately. I almost felt kind of bad, but then I remembered why I hated him and all feelings of sorrow disappeared.

"When I'm on my deathbed….maybe." I told him.

"Come on Josie." He begged and then all of a sudden Damon stopped dancing and looked between us.

"I hate to be the mediator, but," He then turned his gaze to Tyler and it looked like they were having a glare off. "She doesn't want to talk to you, so go away." Damon finished and it was the weirdest thing when Tyler just blinked his eyes and then turned around to walk away.

"Uh...thanks I guess." I said slowly. I didn't expect that to happen.

"It was getting a little sad to watch." He retorted, putting his hands back on my waist and we went back to dancing.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you don't like me very much." He said.

"Well you did try to kiss me while your dating one of my best friends." I pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Not one of my best moments." He admitted. "I wanted to apologize for that. My therapist has been trying to help me work on my impulsive actions." He adds and then unexpectedly spins me before pulling me back, but this time a lot closer to his body. Like really close. Our faces were only a few inches apart.

"You should get your money back." I breathed out.

"You think so?" He said in a lower toned voice so only I could hear him. I was almost tempted to… NO! Get it together Josie! Jesus Christ. I sheepishly pushed myself off of him and gave him an awkward smile.

"Uh...I have to pee." i said before darting off. Ugh, why would I say that out loud. I have to pee? That isn't something you inform people. What is this guy doing to me?

So I quickly ran away to the Ladies Bathroom. However, as soon as I walked in I found Elena trying to take off the back of Caroline's dress.

"Elena! We do not take other people's clothes off in public bathroom!" I yelled at my sister, but was ignored. That's when I saw it. The teeth shaped bruises on Caroline's back.

"What the hell, Caroline?!" I yelled, this time at Caroline.

"Did Damon do this to you?" Elena asked, and honestly that never crossed my mind, but I can see how that could have been what happened.

"No!" Caroline said.

"Has he been hurting you?!" I asked next.

"No guys! Just leave it alone. My mom would freak if she found out." This is when Elena stormed out. I stayed for a second longer and I saw how clueless Caroline was to how serious the situation would be if it is Damon who did this.

I finally made my way out of the bathroom and I was looking for Elena because out of the two of us, she was the one who always knew what to do." When I finally found her I saw she yelling at Damon as she was walking away.

I looked at him and all I felt was disgust. I seriously danced with this guy? How could he do that Caroline? First it was trying to kiss me while dating her, now this? Absolutely not. No way is he going to get away with this without having to endure my wrath. I stormed up to him and when he saw me he offered me a small smile, but as soon as I was in reaching distance of him I slapped him across the face.

"You and your twisted, psychotic self need to stay the hell away from Caroline! She doesn't need some ungrateful lunatic in her life, okay?! If I catch you even in a 20 mile radius of her I will call the police screaming Bloody Murder." I said more serious than I've ever been and by the look on his face, he was not expecting that. Why are guys such assholes?


	4. Chapter Four: You're Undead to me

_**Chapter Four: You're Undead to Me**_

It's been 3 days since the Founder's Party. It has also been 3 days since anyone has seen Stefan or Damon. At the moment, Stefan is on my bad side considering Elena told me that he knew about what was happening to Caroline and didn't go straight to the sheriff. As Caroline's friend it is my duty to be mad at Stefan so until further notice that is what's going to happen.

Right now me and Jenna are sitting at the island in the kitchen talking about our discovery of Vicki Donovan in my little brothers bed.

"I don't think it's healthy for a 15 year old to have girls in his bed." I told Jenna, hoping she would kick her out of our house.

"You're one talk about that." She said giving me a pointed look.

"As a matter of fact I never brought a girl into my bed." I said crossing my arms.

"Maybe not girls but I do remember getting a phone call from your mom ranting about how she caught you and Tyler making out in your bed." That piece of information shut me right up. I didn't think that would catch up to me.

"This family has been sworn to never speak of that again and since you are apart of the family that includes you too. We don't speak of the incident." I said clearly before getting up to grab an apple.

I heard Jenna laugh before I turned back around. "Speaking of; Have you talked to Tyler?" She asked.

"No, but there was this moment where I saw him and slammed a door in his face...twice. I was very satisfied." I explained vaguely, then took my seat back in the chair I was sitting in.

"Sounds like you." She said. I shrugged as I took a large bite of my apple. That's when Elena came down the stairs and gave us a weird look.

"Are you guys aware of what's going on upstairs?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Jenna and I said in union.

"And you have no objections?" She asks again.

"Oh I have plenty." I muttered. Why would Jeremy think that this was a good idea. I mean she was the girl Tyler cheated on me with.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." Jenna told us.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." That's when I think my head flew off my shoulders.

"WHAT?!" I almost yelled.

I saw Jenna give Elena a 'why would you say that in front of her' look. Elena just responded with a shrug.

"You're joking right? There is no way you're going on a date with Logan. I leave for three months and all trace of good judgement is gone?" I said with a challenging look.

"It's barely considered a date. We're eating leftovers." She defended herself.

"I do not approve." I declared. "You are not allowed to go on that date, Jenna." It was for her own good.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you." She started.

"I'm listening." This whole time Elena was watching with amusement.

"I won't go on this date with Logan if you go on a date with Tyler."

I scrunched my eyes up at her. That was so not fair. "Touche. Fine, go on your stupid date." I pouted, causing them to chuckle.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked Elena.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." Elena said in her best Stefan impression. I could have done way better.

"Haven't you called?" Jenna asked.

"Nope. Not going to either."

"You could learn a thing or two about dignity from her, Jenna." I said to Jenna, earning a glare.

"And you're okay with everything?" Jenna questioned, turning back to Elena.

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena ranted.

"Okay, then" Jenna said.

"I'll be fine." Elena said more to herself.

"You and I have very different definitions of fine." I added.

* * *

After school Elena told me about how she finally saw Stefan back at school and how he wanted to explain everything to her. She asked me to go with her for moral support, but I quickly denied. I'm so not getting in the middle of that relationship. However, I did encourage her to meet with him by herself.

In the meantime, I thought it would be a good time to talk to Tyler about keeping his little girlfriend out of my little brother's bed and my house. I honestly don't know for sure if they are still dating, but nevertheless, he is still getting yelled at because of it.

Speaking of; I am right outside his door trying to build up the courage to knock. It is a lot easier to talk about how you are going to do something, then actually doing it.

Maybe if I count to three. Or maybe 10. Or 100. You know, now that I'm thinking about it, this may not have been a good idea. I was just about to turn around, when the door opened and a confused Tyler stood in the doorway. I guess it's now or never.

"Josie? What are you doing here?" I quickly walked past him and into his house without an invite, but the adrenaline in my body let me not care.

"I would really appreciate it if you kept Vicki out of my house and out of my little brother's bed." Tyler closed the door and turned around to face me as I continued my rant.

"Do you know that Jeremy is only 15 years old and Vicki is older than me? That is very weird. A creepy kind of weird."

"Hold on. What does this have to do with me?" He asked interrupting me.

"Well since you and Vicki are together-" Once again he interrupted.

"No we're not. Not anymore." He told me which made me go silent.

"Well then...Since this was a big waste of my time and adrenaline, I think I'll be going." I said awkwardly. Way to embarrass myself. I tried to start heading to the door, but he quickly blocked my path.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Be strong! Be strong!

"Sure." So much for being strong. How can my own voice turn against me? I would take it to court if that were possible. It would certainly deserve it when this conversation with Tyler ends badly. It always does. Even when we were together, when we had to have a serious conversation it would always end in one of three things; yelling, crying, or sex. I'm really hoping for none of the above. I would be perfectly content with leaving in the awkward friendzoned stage. But that wasn't who we were. Especially when we were together.

"Okay." He said surprised that I agreed. We kind of just stood there for a second before he decided to say something.

"I miss you." I rolled my eyes at this piece of information.

"I've gotten the hint." I stated dryly.

"But I don't think you're hearing me out."

"Do you blame me? You're the one who cheated on me. I think I deserve the right to not hear you out." I explained to him.

"Everyone makes mistakes." He tried to get me to understand.

"And not everyone can learn to forgive mistakes." I added.

"Why are you making this so difficult?!" He asked getting a little aggravated. Well to bad, he can't expect me to automatically forgive him.

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked I'm not the reason we broke up!" I raised my voice back at him.

"Okay I'm sorry!" He yelled back at me.

"I don't care!" By now we were just screaming at each other and you could tell the tension was building.

"Well I do! I want things to go back to the way they were."

"They can't! You know why? Because things change! People change!" I tried to explain to him.

"We don't! We have always been Abby and Tyler! Ever since we were little, it's always been us." He made me remember how we were always close as children. We were basically attached by the hip along with Matt.

"And whose fault is it, that it's not like that anymore?" I asked with a voice full of attitude. Somehow, the more we yelled the closer we moved to each other and the more tension was built.

"What do you want me to do?!" He yelled and I wasn't thinking as I grabbed the back of his neck and crashed my lips onto his. It didn't take him long to respond and before I knew it our lips were moving together in a very rageful and lustful way. I knew I was going to regret this later, but just being in the same room with him alone brought back old feelings. I knew this could be the only time I could act on it, so I didn't take my time to pull off him shirt. I pushed him up against the wall and threw his shirt across the room. I opened my mouth slightly giving him access and before I knew it, his tongue was dancing with mine. That's when it hit me. I knew what I wanted. But I also knew that I could never have what I wanted. I broke the kiss and took a step back.

He looked at me in confusion, so I explained why I stopped, "I want things to go back to the way they were, too. But they can't. We can't go back to before we broke up, or before you cheating on me,...or before my parents died. I'm just not the same person I was. And neither are you." I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes and I could tell he understood.

"I know." He said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. I gave him one last look before turning around and making my way out of his house. I think this was just what me and him needed to get some closure.

* * *

I was walking into my house when I smelt something really good, so naturally I thought Aunt Jenna brought home a new guy who knew how to cook. The reason for this thought is that nobody in this house knew how to cook except for me and I wasn't the one cooking. As I made my way towards the kitchen the sight of Elena and Stefan laughing together came into my view. I looked at the happy couple and smiled. Looks like they fixed their little problem.

I turned around and left them to be their usual happy selves. I made my way up to my room and as soon as I got there I threw myself on my bed and my thoughts flooded my head. I thought about the make out session that happened today with Tyler. The fact that Elena is healing a lot better than I could ever wish too. I mean she got lucky with Stefan. He's a good guy. I guess I just need to wait for my good guy to come along. My thoughts even wandered to Damon. I thought about how he did that stuff to Caroline and I still couldn't believe he would do that. I mean, don't get me wrong, he is very sketchy and suspicious, but in a mysterious and hot kind of way.

Okay, let's just forget that I called Damon hot. That is definitely something I shouldn't think of the guy who hurt Caroline. I think I just need some sleep. Yes, sleep is good.

* * *

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline lectured me and Elena. We were currently at the Sexy Suds Car Wash thing and Caroline was running it, which meant I was being forced to show up. It kind of sucks when your bestfriend runs all the town activities.

"No we are not." Elena repeated straightening her posture.

"Never that." I added. I was surprised when I saw Stefan walking up to us, well more to Elena. I didn't take him as a person to come to this sort of thing.

The two exchanged their very cute hellos before Caroline scolded them for not wearing something more sexy. That's when I decided to make my exit. I didn't feel like sticking around to watch the two shed their clothes while staring at each other with these romantic stares, I swear, came straight out of Romeo and Juliet.

Luckily I came in my bathing suit, so I didn't have to be scolded by Caroline too. I wore a black two piece, but I wore a pair of my jean shorts over my bottoms, not feeling like exposing myself completely.

"Hey Josie." I was greeted by my bestie Matt.

"Matty! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I beamed.

"So Tyler told me what happened." I immediately groaned.

"Don't tell me he's telling everyone?" I asked really hoping the answer was no.

"No, I made him promise he wouldn't." He told me which made me smile.

"That's why you're my bestie." For once he smiled back at me.

"Even though you can get incredibly annoying, you're like a sister to me." This physically warmed my heart to hear, even though I already knew it was true.

"Awww." I said giving him a big hug. He awkwardly hugged me back.

"Okay, we better start washing a car because I can feel Caroline glaring at us." I said making us both laugh. It was interrupted by the sound of a girl panicking. We turned around to see this girl, Tiki, getting sprayed in the face with a water hose. Matt was quick to go help. He grabbed the hose from her and turned it off.

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt laughed.

* * *

About 30 minutes passed by and I got stuck washing a car by myself since Caroline separated Matt and I because we were playing with water.

"Need some help?' I heard Stefan ask. I looked up and I saw him standing in front of me with a smile.

"Uhh, sure." I said awkwardly. I haven't talked to him since I found out about the whole Caroline incident. We both started scrubbing the car with soup and water in silence.

"I just want to let you know that I got Damon to leave town so that he can't hurt Caroline anymore. I hope you aren't mad at me as well." He said breaking the silence.

What? Damon left town? I guess it's a good thing if it means he won't hurt Caroline anymore, but I didn't think he would leave town. I did my best to not show the disappointment on my face when he told me and I think I succeeded.

"Um, yeah. We're cool. It's just weird to think about what happened. But Caroline seems to be fine now." I said back, but keeping my eyes on the car. I think I can stop being mad at Stefan now that he ensured Caroline's safety and got back on Elena's good side.

"I know and I'm sorry for what he did to her." He apologized.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for his mistakes." I said truthfully.

"Well if he doesn't, someone has to." He told me.

"Siblings suck sometimes." I said.

"That would be an understatement." He laughed. I was about to say something, but when I looked up I saw Caroline walking inside the school with this blank and confused look on her face. I was instantly concerned.

"Um, I have to go. But I'll see you later." I said quickly and started to make my way to the entrance into the school, where Caroline went.

When I got into the school I spotted Caroline, so I yelled her name. Weirdly, she didn't respond.

I tried a few more times, but I still got no response. She seemed to be going somewhere specific. I was thinking about going to get someone to help her snap out of it, but by then I wouldn't have known where she went. She is so lucky I love her or else I would not be following her to whatever place she wants to go in her weird state.

20 minutes of walking go by and I find myself walking into the Stefan's house. Why the hell does Caroline want to go here? I mean why not to get ice cream? Or to a carnival? Or anywhere else but here? Nonetheless, I followed her into the basement of this place, which was very creepy. It looked like a prison down there. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Caroline walked up to one of the cells that had a small opening where you could see what was inside.

"Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline said with fear in her voice.

Wait, did she just say Damon?

"Did you say Damon?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Josie? When did you get here?" Caroline said turning towards me.

"I followed your weird possessed ass here to make sure you were okay." I told her walking towards her.

"Josie?" I heard a raspy voice say. I walked up to cell Caroline was standing in front of.

My eyes widened when I saw a very pale and weak Damon stand in front of me.

"What the hell, Damon?" I exclaimed with worry in my voice. His eyes got bigger as he saw me. It looked like a million thoughts were going through his head at once before he said, "Leave." In a very angry voice. I was so startled by the aggression in his voice that I had to take a step back.

"No." I said trying to keep my voice strong. I put my hand on the handle trying to figure out how to unlock the door. I thought Stefan said he got Damon out of town. Because last time I checked, out of town isn't a cell in your basement.

"Josephine, get out!" He yelled at me. I managed to unlock it and when I looked up I saw these red and black veins pop out under his eyes and the whites of his eyes started to turn red.

"No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" I heard a man yelling. I recognized him as Zach Salvatore. I remember how he was friends with my parents, especially my dad. But right now he was running towards the door trying to hold it shut while yelling at me and Caroline to run.

You didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed Caroline and pushed her in front of me. She ran a whole lot faster than I could. I mean, I swear she was on the track team or something. She was fast out the door and I was just about to get there when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and then everything was black.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of obnoxiously loud music. I let my eyes flutter open and it didn't take long for me to remember what happened. I slowly sat myself up and I saw Damon and Vicki dancing all around the living room. Why the hell is Vicki here?

Nobody seemed to notice me so I figured it was my chance to get the hell out of here. I quickly got up and ran towards the door, but before I knew it my feet weren't on the ground and I was being tossed back onto the couch.

"Finally. It took you long enough to wake up." Damon said standing in front of me. I gave him a dirty look before sitting up straighter on the couch.

"What are you?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was a little scared.

"Hmm. Vampire." He said simply causing me to laugh.

"I'm being serious." I said crossing my arms. That's went I saw his face transform into the same thing I saw down in the basement. However, this time I saw his fangs. I opened my mouth in fear and pushed myself further into the couch.

"Now you believe me?" He asked. I slowly nodded my head, not being able to make any words come out of my mouth.

"Great. Now let's dance." He said grabbing my arms and picking me up off the couch. Him and Vicki started dancing together, but I just stood there with my arms crossed. They looked really caught up in there dancing so I slowly started to back up towards the door. I swiftly turned around, but I jumped back when I saw Damon standing right in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked with mischief in his voice.

"Anywhere that's away from here." I stated trying to walk past him, but he was quick to prevent that from happening.

"Ughh, she's so boring. I will never understand why Tyler ever liked her more then me. Why is she even here?" Vicki groaned and I shot her a glare. If looks could kill she would have died about 5 times back to back.

"Why am I here?" I asked turning back to Damon who's eyes never left me.

"Because I like you." He said clearly.

"And I like being home." I said back at him.

"Well we don't all get we want, do we?" He said with something in his voice that I didn't like.

"Yeah, but in this case, you're the one who doesn't get what they want." I said heading towards the door again, but he appeared in front of me again.

"Are we going to be doing this all day?" He groaned. Before I knew it I was being thrown over his shoulder and in a blink of an eye I was being thrown onto a bed.

"Last time I checked this isn't my house." I said angrily.

"You know, you are very mean for someone who is the same room with someone who could end your life in a blink of an eye without any remorse." He said trying to sound intimidating and to be honest, it was working.

"You won't kill me." I stated, sounding a lot more confident that I felt. But hey, fake it till you make it, right?

"I won't?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." I said strongly.

"And why not?" He asked again.

"Because if you were I wouldn't have just woken up on your couch. I would already be dead." I stated the facts.

"Hmm." he hummed. "What makes you think I'm not just waiting for my moment? He asked.

"Hope, that I won't die. Stupidity, to think you won't actually kill me. Too much dignity to admit I was wrong. I don't know take your pick." I shrugged. He looked at me for a while longer before disappearing.

Hey, I guess that means I'm not dying. Whipty- do. About 10 minutes passed by when I decided to try and go back downstairs and leave. I quietly make my way downstairs, where I find Damon and Vicki slow dancing together in the middle of the living room. I was just about to make a run for it when I heard a loud crack. My eyes shot to where Damon and Vicki were and I saw Vicki laying on the floor. Lifeless.


End file.
